The present invention relates to a folding billiard table contrasting the conventional stationary one without folding means. The conventional and widely used billiard table is known to occupy a fairly large space and is inconvenient to transport or handle. Due to its heavy weight and rigidity requirement, a folding billiard table has never been invented before.